L'ivresse
by giko18
Summary: Kiba est saoul, après avoir bu saké sur saké, Shikamaru, ne sachant pas quoi faire, le confit à Naruto pour le garder cette nuit, malheureusement pour lui... ou pas.


PDV Normal :

Il était 23 heure, il faisait nuit au village caché des feuilles, et un jeune ninja châtain marchait dans les rue, s'appuyant sur l'épaule de son ami, étant complètement saoul après avoir bu de nombreux verre de saké avec son ami.

Il se nommait Kiba Inuzuka, avait 16 ans, était châtain au yeux fendu couleurs noisette, la peaux bronzé et ses joue tatoué d'un tatouage rouge en formez de triangle pointant vers le bas. Il était habillé de son pantalon gris, et d'un simple t-shirt en résille gris, montrant ses bras musclé et bronzé.

_ putain... tu m'emmène où ? Demanda-t-il a son ami qui soupirait.

_ chez Naruto, si ta

ère te voit comme ça t'es mort. Lui répondit son ami.

Il s'appelait Shikamaru Nara, brun au cheveux en coupe d'ananas, des yeux noir, une peaux mâte, il avait 16 ans aussi.

_ pourquoi chez lui ? JE PEUX ALLER CHEZ TOI ! hurlais Kiba en se débattant un peu contre son ami qui grogna en le laissant faire.

_ mes parents préviendront ta mère, Naruto ne dira rien lui. Argumenta le ninja au 200 de Q.I.

Et puis comme ça, il sera débarrassé de lui pour la nuit. Pas qu'il ne le supportait pas, mais Kiba bourré merde c'était une mission de rang S ! il se défoulait toujours sur le premier venu car Kiba avait déjà bu plusieurs fois.

_ mais pourquoi cet abruti !? Emmène moi chez Shino ! Hurla-t-il encore en frappant son camarade.

Heureusement, quand Kiba était saoul, il n'avait pas trop de force alors ses coup ne faisait pas trop mal. Mais quand il voulait saccagé une pièce, il le faisait !

Ils continuèrent de marché et arrivèrent devant l'appartement du blondinet.

_ Naruto ! Cria Shikamaru en frappant a la porte de se dernier.

Ils attendirent quelque minute avant de le voir ouvrir la porte, habillé.

_ quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

Lui, était blond au yeux bleu azure, il avait la peau halé, trois trais fin recouvrait ses joue. Il avait 16 aussi comme ses amies.

Le blondinet regarda ses deux ami à sa porte et remarqua le châtain en mauvais état. Il devait encore être bourré, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi alors c'était une première pour lui qui n'avait jamais but de sa vie au passage.

_ tu pourrais gardé Kiba pour la nuit s'il te plait ? Si il rentre chez lui dans cet état sa mère va le tué. Demanda le brun en soupirant.

_ heu... d'accord, ça me va. Lui répondit Naruto en les faisant entré.

Kiba s'appuya sur le mur en fulminant, ne voulant pas resté ici. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas le blond, mais resté trop en sa présence le... changeait. Il devenait un peu nerveux.

_ d'accord, je te le laisse alors, a plus tard. Shikamaru sortit de l'appartement de l'hôte du démon renard après avoir saluer ses deux ami.

Le blondinet regarda Kiba quelque seconde avant de sourire.

_ bah alors, t'as encore trop abusé sur le verre on dirait ? Le taquina-t-il en souriant.

_ roh.. ferme là... grognai le ninja-chien en croisant ses bras.

_ bon aller, viens je vais t'emmener dans ma chambre.

Le blondinet se rapprocha de son ami et passa un bras derrière son dos pour l'aider a marché. Kiba se laissa faire, trop faible pour même protesté verbalement.

Son corps se réchauffa un peu en sentant la main de son ami blond sur lui. Il ne put décrire cette sensation car, tout d'abord il était ivre, ensuite, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça.

Le blondinet l'allongea sur son lit doucement, histoire de ne pas lui donné la nausée et de devoir nettoyé les belle flaque de vomie de son amis. Une fois allongé, l'hôte de la maison se demanda si il devait le déshabillé.

_ tu peux te déshabillé ou je doit le faire ? Demanda-t-il.

Le ninja-chien le regarda, blasé avant de lever ses bras nonchalamment en grognant.

_ gros abruti de blond, déshabille moi abruti, comment on peut être aussi abruti que toi abruti, tu le sait que t'es un abruti ? Répéta Kiba en roulant des yeux.

_ bah ouais tu viens de me le dire au moins cinq fois en une phrase, la répétition c'est pas bien en grammaire. Se moqua l'abruti en question.

_ abruti ! Tu connais rien a la grammaire t'es illettré ! T'es un pauvre abruti tu connais rien à la vie ! T'es un abruti alors... ferme ta gueule et vas joué au kunai en plastique ! Hurla-t-il en grognant, énervant un peu le blond.

Kiba pensait vraiment ça de lui ? On dit que l'alcool nous fait dire la vérité, alors il pensait ça de lui ? Se dernier se sentit légèrement vexé et retira violemment le t-shirt de Kiba puis son pantalon.

_ l'abruti t'emmerde sale chien, estime toi heureux que j't'ébèrge je pourrais te foutre à la rue comme un pauvre petit merdeux d'alcoolique... il se leva et recouvrit le châtain des couverture.

L'Inuzuka sentit, malgré sa surdose d'alcool que son ami était blesser par ses mots. Il ne sut quoi faire et la panique le gagna de plus en plus.

_ tu... tu ne dort pas avec moi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix timide.

Le blondinet était surpris de voir son ami avec un regard si... dépendant. On dirait qu'il était tout faible, une petite bête chétive qu'il faut protéger.

_ je vais dormir dans le salon pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il un peu méfiant.

_ beinh... un canapé c'est pas le confort idéal... et puis.. c'est ton lit. Argumenta l'Inuzuka.

_ un ninja n'as pas besoin de confort. Répondit le blondinet en croisant les bras sur son torse musclé.

Le ninja-chien ne savait plus quoi donné comme arguments, il ne voulait pas dormir seul. Pas ce soir. Naruto regarda son ami quelque minute avant de se demandé si...

_ tu as peur du noir ? Demanda le blond.

La réaction fut immédiate. Kiba avait bondit du lit en assurant que non ce n'était pas ça.

L'hôte du démon souri doucement et le châtain crut que c'était un sourire moqueur.

_ arrête de te moquer ! hurla-t-il en se jetant sur le blond pour le plaquer au lit.

_ je me moque pas baka, je trouve ça mignon ! Dit-il en souriant.

L'Inuzuka rougis d'un coup et se redressa en tanguant à gauche pour s'asseoir en tailleur en regardant le pauvre blondinet de travers. Et comme Kiba n'avait pas répondu à sa question mais que sa réaction était étrange, le blond compris que son amis devait sans doute avoir peur du noir.

_ aller, allonge toi et dort. Redemanda le blondinet.

_ dort avec moi alors. Sourit le ninja-chien en regardant son ami d'un air taquin.

_ ok ok. L'Uzumaki accepta et se mis dans le lit.

_ tu dort habillé ? Demanda l'ami des chiens en souriant bêtement.

L'effet de l'alcool rendait pas Kiba que méchant, mais aussi tout mignon et inoffensif, il devenait doux, gentil et voir même drôle. Enfin quand il arrivait à marché.

Le blondinet soupira et se mit aussi en boxer, dévoilant son torse halé et musclé, six abdos était dessiné, des tétons marron, un torse raffermi, un V descendait fièrement entre ses hanche.

L'Inuzuka ne ratais pas cette petite scène qui réchauffait encore son corps. Il trouvait son ami très... sexy. Car oui, Kiba était gay, et fière de l'être.

Le blondinet se coucha dans son lit au côté de son ami ninja.

_ bon, aller bonne nuit Kiba. Dit-il en souriant.

Le ninja-chien se rapprocha de son ami avec un sourire de prédateur prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Puis il sauta sur lui en poussant un rugissement d'animal, faisant crié de surprise le pauvre Uzumaki complètement perdu. L'ami des chiens se mit au dessus de son hôte en souriant, la chaleurs de son corps, dut sans doute à l'alcool, l'excita un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

_ tu-tu fais quoi là !? Demanda le blondinet un peu perdu.

Ce dernier sentit les fesses rebondi et musclé de son ami sur son sexe caché par son boxer. L'Inuzuka sourit et rapprocha son visage de celui de son ami avant de faire frôler leurs lèvre, pétrifiant le pauvre hôte du démon renard sur place.

_ j'ai enviiiiie... gémis le chiot en remuant des hanche, se frottant au sexe du blondinet sous lui.

_ qu-quoi ? Mais va voir une minette alors ! Je suis pas une fille abruti ! Hurla le blond tétanisé.

L'Inuzuka sourit et léchas la joue du blond qui grognas d'énervement. Son ami saoul rit avant de croisé ses bras sur son torse musclé et bronzé avant de répondre.

_ plutôt mourir que d'aller voir des fille moche ! Je préfère les bites moi ! Les très grosse ! Hurla-t-il tout fière.

Le blondin en resta sans voix. Le châtain venait-il de lui révélé qu'il était gay ?

_ t'aime... les mec ? Toi ? Questionna ''l'abruti'' sous lui.

Le châtain affirma en hochant vivement la tête, toujours avec un grand sourire.

_ aalleeeer laisse toi faire tu va adoré ! gémis à nouveau Kiba en se frottant encore contre Naruto.

Il ne sut quoi dire mis à part un gémissement qui s'échappa de sa bouche dut au frottement des fesse de Kiba contre son sexe qui commençais à prendre de la place dans son boxer orange.

_ baise moi Naruto... je sais que tu en a envie... murmura chaudement le ninja-chien à l'oreille du blond.

L'hôte du démon ne répondit pas mais posa ses main halé contre les fesses de son ami qui grogna de plaisir au touché. Il baissa le boxer de Kiba alors que se dernier s'acharnait contre son cou en le mordillant et en y laissant des suçons.

Kiba gémis en sentant un doigt entré en lui, puis deux ce qui fit sourire son ami devenu amant en dessous de lui.

_ tu aime te faire prendre ? Dit-il en souriant et en bougeant ses doigts en lui.

L'Inuzuka poussa un long gémissement en bougeant son bassin pour enfoncé les doigts de son ami plus loin. Naruto eu un large sourire avant de retiré ses doigts et d'enlevé leurs unique vêtement après avoir échangé leurs position.

Le blond attrapa les jambes de son ami pour les placé sur ses épaules, tout souriant.

Qui aurait cru que Kiba, un des garçons les plus sexy de Konoha soit non seulement gay, mais qui aime en plus de ça être le uke ? Et qu'il coucherai avec lui ? Pas Naruto en tout cas.

Kiba pouvait voir l'objet de ses désir. Le sexe de Naruto était assez grand, 19 cm, le hampe de chaire était couleurs caramel, quelque grosse veines, le gland était rose, et ses bourses était vraiment énorme, imberbe et pendait fièrement entre les jambe caramel de son ami.

Kiba lui, avait un sexe de 18 cm, couleur bronzé, avec aucune une seul veine au dessus, assez grosse, le gland était rose-rouge, et les bourse du châtain pendait entre ses cuisses.

Le ninja-chien sourit et se lécha les lèvre, imaginant le goût du sexe de son ami/rival/amant dans sa bouche, à le sucer pendant qu'un clone s'occupait de ses fesses.

Un légers gémissement sortie d'entre ses lèvres quant Naruto le pénétra doucement. Corps se tordait de plaisir à chaque centimètre qui le s'insérait en lui. Il sentit les bourses du blond contre ses fesses et put enfin se détendre, toujours le sourire suspendu à ses lèvres charnu .

Le blondinet lui lançais un sourire pervers et approcha son visage de celui de Kiba et l'embrassa doucement avant de bougé en lui, le faisant gémir doucement.

Les coups du blond s'accentuait, faisant monté d'un cran les gémissements du ninja-chien qui agrippait le cou de son amant pour le serrer fort. La position n'était pas très confortable pour Kiba, qui se contorsionnai comme il pouvait, mais il ressentait très bien les coup de son amis en lui, touchant à chaque fois sa zone de plaisir.

_ aannh Naruto oui.. ici... putains ouais juste là ! hurla-t-il en se cambrant quand le blond frappa violemment sa prostate.

Naruto gémis aussi et fit de nombreuse marques rouge au cou de son amant qui était au septième ciel. Le blond se retira d'un cou et mis son ami à quatre pattes avant de le pénétré brutalement.

_ aaaannh ! Putains oui ! Cria le ninja-chien complètement envoûter par le blond qui le remplissait à chaque coups de rein.

Naruto posa ses main halé sur les fesse de Kiba et les écartais pour le pénétré plus profondément faisant crié l'Inuzuka.

Se dernier n'en pouvait plus et joui sur le draps du lit, se resserrant contre le sexe imposant en lui. Naruto s'enfonça alors le plus loin possible en son amant et lâchas tout sa semence en lui.

Il retomba lourdement contre le ninja-chien qui était au ange, l'alcool faisait encore de l'effet, mais il était tout à fait sûre de ce rappelé de cette putain de partie de jambe en l'aire avec Naruto !

Kiba souriait avant de sentir le blond se retiré et de s'allonger à côté de lui souriant aussi.

_ alors ? Je suis comment ? Demanda le blond en regardant son ami.

_ putain t'es doué ! On remet ça ! Hurla Kiba en sautant sur le blond qui riait.

_ putain t'es en chaleur ou quoi ? Et puis je savais pas que tu était gay, et surtout passif.

Répondit-il en souriant.

_ comment ça ? Demanda Kiba en léchant la joue du blond.

_ bah quand on te voit on dirait un mec coureur de jupon. Alors que tu soit gay c'est étonnant. Et puis avec ta tête on dirait pas que tu est uke. Répondit l'Uzumaki en posant ses main sur les fesse du châtain.

_ ah, pourtant c'est le cas, je suis un coureur de grosse bite ! Hurla-t-il en riant.

Et c'est comme ça que leurs relation devint plus... intime et privé. Faisant même douté leurs amies de leurs relation, surtout quand ils avaient vu Naruto porté Kiba en jeune marié, avant d'entré dans son appartement pour s'y renfermé a clef.


End file.
